Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium each of which is capable of performing image processing on a specified image processing region.
Description of the Related Art
The usage of a monitoring system includes performing various image processing operations on a video image captured by a camera to acquire various pieces of useful information. A region to which to apply image processing can be set to a part of a video image that is captured by a camera, and the image processing can be applied to only the set region.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-115750 discusses previously setting a dwell detection region to, for example, the entrance or exit platform of an escalator and performing dwell detection at the dwell detection region.
However, in some cases, it may be difficult to specify an image processing region in the same way as intended by the user. For example, consider a case where the user intends to specify an image processing region for detecting a human body staying in front of the cash desk in a store and image processing is performed based on a result of detection of the head of a person. In this case, the user is required to specify a region in which the head of a person staying in front of the cash desk is included from among the whole region of a video image captured by the camera.
However, when the user specifies such an image processing region for dwell detection as that described above, a person is not always present in front of the cash desk. It may be difficult for the user to specify an image processing region for dwell detection while viewing a captured video image in which no person is present in front of the cash desk. Even if the user has specified an image processing region, a faulty detection may occur.